


In the Rubble

by MercyTheFox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Blood, Drama, M/M, Nightmares, One of many starters I wrote, daemon AU, daemon!Prompto AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Alack Besithia had long since been dead, a sad child who never knew love or kindness. Just fear and pain, even in death nothing would change that. A begin of chaos bound to the body, a weapon for the Empires games.Mindless numbing pain, blank red eyes glowing in the moonlight. It was all wrong, everything, why did it have to happen? Now of all times to happen, the voices called from within. Memories not his own, as the night reminded him that he was nothing more than a caged beast. With human instincts and emotions controlling him."Prompto, you’re more human than you think.”





	In the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of oneshot starters I never finished.

Alack Besithia had long since been dead, a sad child who never knew love or kindness. Just fear and pain, even in death nothing would change that. A begin of chaos bound to the body, a weapon for the Empires games.

Mindless numbing pain, blank red eyes glowing in the moonlight. It was all wrong, everything, why did it have to happen? Now of all times to happen, the voices called from within. Memories not his own, as the night reminded him that he was nothing more than a caged beast. With human instincts and emotions controlling him. 

It had been painfully hard as a child, when it had not affected him as much. But now he did like the life he lived. Though, he wished deep down to be free of his prison.   
Eyes piercing through the man before them, the first time they met, no, the second time. He had forgotten, it was not until they stood atop the outlook that he remembered. It took every ounce of his control not to murder him on sight. Or at least try. 

But all they controlled was nothing more than a loose rope that he’d failed to replace with a spiked chain. Red eyes glowing, fear swelling, blood pooling around the room. “P-Prompto…?” A flinch, eyes shifting away. Rubble, as the walls continued to crumble. He didn’t dare meet their gaze, he’d lied, he’d tried to pretend he was something he wasn’t. 

Not some higher being trying to be a human. Just as Alack had known, but it never stopped him from craving it. The smell of blood, the call of anarchy, the heat running through his veins every night. He’d never seen it, he’d never heard it, just felt the hand. “No!” he gasped, “Don’t look at me!” tears pricked his eyes. But the hand never left, never forced him to look into the eyes that gazed upon him with worry.   
“Prompto.” 

Smooth and as calm as ever, “Relax, it’s just me.” Noctis ignored the blood, the bodies, whether Magitek, daemon, or beast, he didn’t know nor care.   
“I’m sorry.” Prompto’s voice was quite, cracking apart at each sob.  
“Why?” Noctis pulled the blonde into his arms gently rubbing his back. “We’ve been over this before, you have done nothing wrong. You’re not a monster.” Prompto shook in his arms, his grip tightening on Noctis’ dark gray shirt.   
“I am though, why can’t you understand that!” he cried eyes snapping shut tight. “I’m suck, I’m caged here, and if I wasn’t you know I’d be just like the rest of them. Running around at night, destroying everyone and thing in sight.”   
“No, I don’t think you would.” Noctis nuzzled his nose into Prompto’s hair. “I don’t believe they could had bound any daemon to his body, Prompto.”

 

“You’re more human than you think.”


End file.
